Social networks are computer-based systems that allow users (e.g., geographically separated users) to interact with each other through computing devices, such as laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, cell phones, and personal digital assistants (PDA)), netbooks, and/or tablet computing devices. Users can interact with each other on a social network in a variety of ways, such as by sending messages to each other, posting comments, sharing content (e.g., links to web pages, videos, and images), and/or designating acquaintance relationships on a social network (e.g., friend relationship, colleague relationship, group member, or follower relationship).
Users can manually create groups of users on social networks, such as a group for users who are on a sports team or a group for users who are part of a work-related organization. Group membership can allow a user who is part of a group to access content that is designated for the group (e.g., shared with the group, tagged with an identifier of the group), such as photos, event information, and messages. Manual creation of a group of users can involve a user manually selecting users to add to the group from a collection of users on a social network (e.g., list of friends). A created group of users on a social network can also be manually modified in order to track changes to the underlying group (e.g., sports team, or work organization), such as a new user joining an organization.